


《我和我的四个伴舞》

by nkll



Category: nkll
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nkll/pseuds/nkll





	1. 《伴舞》11.浴室

11.浴室  
  
言烁说到做到，接他们的车到了，他一上车就开始当场表演“抱着睡”，一边搂紧沈则的脖子，一边说梦话，叽里咕噜不知道念叨了些什么东西，让人听不懂。  
  
沈则几次试图把他放到车座上，都放不下，他简直是502胶水成精了，粘到沈则身上就不愿意松手，搞得下车时司机看他们的眼神都不对劲了。  
  
终于，历尽千难万险，沈则把言烁带回了节目组的别墅。  
这时已经过了午夜十二点，楼下客厅熄了灯，沈则拒绝工作人员的帮助，用手机照亮，拖着胶水精上楼，推开了房间的门。  
  
言烁是没有意识的。  
他被放到了床上，没几秒又被扶起，沈则帮他脱了衣服，带他进浴室洗澡。  
  
整个人泡进浴缸里时，言烁终于醒了。  
他迷茫地睁开眼睛，盯着沈则看了几秒，然后，脑回路不知是怎么转的，突然拍了拍浴缸里的水，示意沈则进来，表情还挺一本正经，抓住沈则的袖口说：“一起洗啊，别客气。”  
沈则：“……”  
  
“不，你先洗吧。”  
沈则头疼地甩开他，正想往外面走，言烁哗啦一下从水里站了起来。  
  
刚才脱衣服的时候，沈则没帮他全脱光，留了一条内裤。但湿透之后，内裤薄薄一层紧贴在皮肤上，将身体线条勾勒得更加色/情，视觉效果还不如不穿。  
言烁毫无自觉，用力拉住沈则的手，亲切道：“什么你先我先，我们什么关系啊，别见外！”  
沈则：“……”  
  
言烁像个强抢民女的恶霸，拉着沈则就把人拽到了自己身边。  
沈则不至于连一个酒鬼都对付不了，可被他这么一折腾，浴室地板上全是水，沈则不小心脚底一滑，嘭地一下摔过去，被言烁结结实实地按进了浴缸里。  
……颈椎骨差点撞断。  
  
“你——”沈则痛地抽了口气，半天才缓过来，“你老实点行不行，嗯？！”他把言烁双手扣在一起，反剪到背后，气道，“下次再管你，我名字倒过来写！”  
言烁跟没听见似的，两手被制住了失去支撑，就顺从地趴在沈则胸膛上，像小狗一样，又咬又蹭地往上爬了爬。  
  
沈则气得要命：“我是你的爬梯吗！”  
然而，言烁根本不理他。言烁已经从恶霸人设出戏了，开始进入小动物模拟剧情，自顾自地在沈则身上爬上爬下，下巴抵着沈则的胸口，累了就歇一会，轻轻喘口气。  
  
沈则打断他：“别爬了，洗澡。”  
言烁不听，继续爬啊爬，蹭啊蹭，还张口咬沈则的衣服，叼着他衬衫的扣子往上使劲儿，毫不意外地把纽扣全咬开了。  
  
沈则忍无可忍，一手制住言烁的手腕，分出另一手捏住他的下巴，迫使他动不了，只能仰头看自己。  
沈则木着脸：“不许爬了，再爬我就把你的尾巴揪下来。”  
“……”  
言烁竟然听了，乖乖地一动不动，无辜得好像一点坏事也没干，被他抓住了就完全任由他摆弄，怎么做怎么欺负都行。  
  
沈则目光一滞，眼神停在言烁身上。  
  
不得不说，言烁的身材是很好看的，作为一个拥有千万女粉的人气偶像，在演唱会上流汗脱上衣引发过全场疯狂尖叫的人，他的身体当然很值得炫耀。  
可这没什么稀奇。  
M.E.N成团都快三年了，他们在一起生活这么久，早就见过彼此不穿衣服的样子，但笔直的直男不会想那么多，最多比较一下，“他的腹肌没我有型”，不会从性的角度考虑别的。  
也就是说，根本想不到那方面去，不可能有“非礼勿视”的想法，或者觉得太亲密了，应该注意一下。  
一旦认为该注意了，情况就变得有点微妙。  
  
“……你最好不是在装醉。”沈则脱掉湿透的衬衫，往浴室地板上一扔。  
言烁见他脱衣服，争C精神又冒了出来，一点也不甘示弱，但他全身上下只有一件可脱，于是毫不犹豫地把内裤顺着脚踝一拽，学沈则的样子潇洒地扔了。  
沈则：“……”  
  
“我真是服了，我以前怎么没发现你这么有毛病？”沈则从水里站起来，解开皮带，把裤子也脱了。  
这回言烁没得比，只能眼巴巴看着。  
沈则还不至于跟酒鬼一般见识，于是耐下性子，秉承着好事做到底、送佛送到西的精神，把言烁重新按回水里，从台子上拿过沐浴露，亲手帮他洗澡。  
  
言烁虽然醉，却还没醉到不识好歹的地步，顿时也不耍了，又恢复到“被抓住就任人宰割”的乖顺小动物状态，一声不吭，静静地盯着沈则看。  
  
一时间，安静的浴室里没人说话，只有水声和呼吸声。  
或许是被热气蒸得发晕，言烁的眼睛又闭上了。  
就在沈则以为他睡着了时，他突然搂住沈则的脖子，凑上来亲了一口。  
沈则：“？”  
言烁亲完了人，仿佛什么都没发生过一样，继续趴在沈则肩膀上，一动不动地闭着眼睛。  
沈则：“……”  
  
醉鬼发神经，沈则不好说什么，只能也当做没发生过。  
结果过了一会，言烁偏过头，又凑上来亲了他一下。  
  
这一下比刚才重，热乎乎的吻贴在脸上，还沾着水气。  
沈则皱眉，捏住言烁的下巴，把他扳过来：“你是不是把口水蹭我脸上了，嗯？”  
“是啊。”言烁痛快地承认了，还反问，“你不喜欢吗？”  
沈则敷衍道：“喜欢，谢谢。”  
  
沈则的本意是顺着他说，立刻结束话题，省得醉鬼发起疯来再给他编一套什么“舔你一脸口水是表示友好的智障儿童乐园之狗狗王国交友大联欢”式理由。  
结果没想到，言烁听见他说喜欢，竟然带着一身泡沫扑到他身上，猝不及防地给了他一个更加热情的吻。  
  
“你——”  
沈则没说出话，言烁堵住他的嘴唇，湿软的舌头轻轻舔着他。这明显不是一个有技巧的吻，但热烈，湿润，直白且胶着。  
  
言烁还抱着他。  
两人一丝不挂，言烁的双腿缠在他腰身两侧，软软的臀肉就紧贴在他大腿上，下面压着某一处部位。  
……沈则顿时头皮发麻，触电似地把人推开了。  
  
他反应有点大，言烁没有防备，猛地被推倒在浴缸里，抬头看人时表情有点疑惑有点委屈。  
沈则没法跟他计较，绷着脸把人从水里捞出来，拿浴巾擦干。  
  
“上床睡觉。”沈则说，“不许再闹了。”  
“……”  
言烁的狗狗交友破裂了，被强行从浴室拎出来，扔到床上，盖好了被子。  
  
沈则回浴室单独冲了一会，结束时言烁还没睡着，依然保持被他摆好的姿势，被子遮住下半张脸，露出一双眼睛，正一眨不眨地看着他。  
那模样简直乖得离奇。  
  
“……我看你就是装的。”  
沈则从另一侧上床，躺在言烁身边，发现言烁还在看自己，便伸手捂住他的眼睛，哼声哼气道，“行，让我今晚好好想一想……想想明天怎么打断你的腿。”


	2. 伴舞第三十七章

37.车票  
  
言烁刚才被沈则一番话哄得晕头转向，整个人飘着，还没飘够，沈则就下了床，去把那一整套作案工具拿来了。  
  
言烁忍不住又想问：“你行吗？”  
他紧张了，不光紧张，还很不好意思。而沈则直接打开灯，光线一亮，让人更不好意思了。  
  
“脸红了？”沈则把东西往床头一放，脱了睡衣俯身过来吻他。  
  
这个吻和刚才情到深处情不自禁的吻不一样，有攻击性，欲望毫不掩饰。  
言烁后背抵着床头，眼神近距离盯着沈则的鼻梁，不敢往上抬，怕撞到的目光太烫人，直白得把他的高中生恋爱美梦戳碎了，一举闯入成人世界。  
  
但成人有成人的好，沈则的手从他睡衣下摆伸进去，慢慢地揉弄着他的腰，时而往上，时而往下，那只手仿佛带电，激得言烁绷紧身体，连接吻的力气都被分掉了一半。  
  
“放松点。”沈则把他放在枕头上，言烁乖乖躺着，不由得怀疑自己现在的样子一定很像一只待宰的小羊羔，紧张又不懂反抗。  
这样不好，太没气势了，他应该主动一些。  
  
“要我帮你吗？”言烁的本意是稍微配合点，比如象征性帮沈则撕个包装什么的，再亲手帮他戴上安全套，这样意思意思，干躺着不动不好。  
沈则却对他有点误解，听了这话，以为他觉悟很高，应了声“好”，然后把睡裤也脱了，扶起言烁，两人调转了位置。  
  
言烁眼看着沈则全身赤裸地靠在床头，期待地看着他。  
言烁：“？”  
  
“不是要帮我吗？”  
“……你想怎么帮？”  
“你说呢？”沈则勾住他的脖子，把人拽过来接吻。  
言烁被亲到嘴唇发麻，分开时沈则抬手帮他抹掉嘴角的水迹，视线一直落在他通红的唇上，拇指重重地擦过，暗示意味不言而喻。  
  
言烁懂了，耳根一热：“不要了吧，我不会……”  
“我也不会。”沈则说，“但我们可以一起学，多练几遍说不定就会了。”  
“……”  
您可太有求学精神了。  
  
言烁犹豫了一下，伸手握住沈则两腿间那根，慢慢地俯下身去。  
坦白讲，这对他来说尺度太大了，比直接做还要刺激人。他和沈则曾经在床上互相帮助过很多次，这么近距离地看到沈则的下身却是第一次。  
虽然没什么稀奇，男人嘛，他又不是没见过自己的。  
但是自己的和男朋友的，怎么能一样呢？感觉完全不一样。  
  
言烁怀疑自己靠近的是一个火炉，大而灼热，蒸得他嘴唇发干，于是他无意识地舔了舔唇，慢吞吞凑上去，先亲了一下。  
“……”沈则几乎一抖，抓住他头发，“言言……”  
“嗯？”言烁用鼻音哼了声。  
沈则忍住把他摁下去的欲望，深深吸了口气，诱哄道，“别怕，很容易的。”  
  
言烁没怕，就是有点不知道该怎么下口。他磨蹭了几秒，豁出去似的，把那根逐渐胀大硬起来的性器含进了自己口中。  
虽然没经验，但常识还是懂的，有注意收好牙齿，不想咬到沈则。  
可理论是一回事，实践是另一回事。  
实在太大了，他费力地想含得更深，它却还在变大，又硬又粗，撑满了嘴巴，让他有点难受。  
  
言烁是双膝半跪在床上，从沈则侧面俯身，由于他衣服还穿得好好的，腰低下去时只有睡衣下摆滑了上去，露出一截白皙的腰背。  
他认真地帮沈则口，沈则按住他的腰，手指顺着他翘起的屁股伸进去，剥掉了睡裤，倒润滑剂，往臀缝里慢慢地开拓。  
  
言烁膝盖一软，牙齿差点没控制好。  
他已经完全趴在了沈则腿上，由于下倾得突然，那根粗大的性器猝然插进喉咙里，顶得他生理性干呕了一会，喉口紧缩，眼泪汪汪地抬头瞪了沈则一眼。  
沈则被他咬得差点没交待出来，倒抽一口气，缓了缓忍下来，安抚性揉了揉他的头。  
  
言烁学聪明了，将性器整根吐出，双手揉弄着根部，不吃了，而是慢慢地舔。  
这样他更容易一些，但场面更色情了。  
他自己靠得太近没意识到，可看在沈则眼里，他毛茸茸的脑袋伏在自己两腿间拱来拱去，嘴唇是嫣红挂着水迹的，或许还混合了某种液体，而他全然不知，全神贯注地舔着那根胀到发紫的凶器，仿佛是在吃棒棒糖——  
  
“……有那么好吃吗，宝贝？”沈则嗓音低沉，声线带着一股饱含欲望的潮湿气，“那以后每天都给你吃好不好？”  
言烁似乎没听清。  
沈则却忍不下去了，不管三七二十一，润滑剂能用多少就用多少，把他臀缝弄得一片湿，直到被手指撑开的穴口都不住往外淌着液体。  
  
言烁不适地挣扎了一下。  
沈则神色难忍，微微一皱眉，将他重新抱起放到床上，把卡在小腿上的睡裤往下一拽，分开他的腿，扶着自己硬到要爆炸的性器慢慢顶了进去。  
  
沈则已经够克制了。  
可还是太大，言烁几乎瞬间脸色一白，疼得要推开他。  
“放松点，别夹这么紧……”沈则耐心地哄着他，“言言”、“宝贝”挨个叫一遍，又低头去吻。  
  
言烁被安抚下来，试着敞开自己去接纳沈则的侵犯，可实在太胀了，他有一种整个身体都要被撑破的错觉。而沈则还在继续往深处插入，顶得他腰一软，唇边抑制不住地迸出一声呻吟。  
  
“……疼。”言烁委委屈屈地抱怨，身体仍然紧绷。  
沈则被弄得慌了神，不确定言烁是真疼，还是初次被进入习惯不了这种感觉。可都已经做到这一步了，断然没有放弃的道理——无论如何也得做下去，这次不做，下次也得做，总不可能一辈子不尝试。  
  
“忍着点，乖。”沈则轻轻亲他，“很快就好了。”  
说完用力一顶，然后拔出，再整根撞进去。  
言烁不知被碰到了哪儿，身体骤然一麻，电流从全身过了一遍，刺激得他下意识抱紧沈则，仿佛能汲取安全感，这样才不会被撞坏似的。  
  
沈则被他本能的依赖动作讨好到了，男人在床上对伴侣的呵护欲被激发出来，很矛盾，想呵护的同时也想把他欺负得更狠、让他哭。  
  
“言言。”沈则快速且用力地耸动腰身，每一下都又深又重，言烁被撞得直晃，两条腿软得没了力气。  
“言言。”沈则又叫一遍，咬着他的耳垂，“好了吗？还疼不疼？”  
  
“疼……唔……轻、轻点……”  
言烁气息凌乱，咬紧下唇不让自己叫得太明显。可隐忍压抑的嗓音有种别样的勾人，沈则从耳垂到侧脸、嘴角、鼻梁、眼睫，认真地亲他。  
言烁被亲得痒痒的，连鬓角的汗都感到难忍，哪里都不舒服，忍不住往沈则肩膀上蹭，好像能缓解什么一样。  
  
沈则立刻把他搂得更紧，身下激烈的操干却没停，依然又快又重，弄得言烁在他怀里不停发颤，还哼哼唧唧地叫着什么，嗓音太模糊，听不清。  
沈则故意道：“我厉不厉害，宝贝儿？”  
“……”  
言烁怀疑他是对昨天那句“你能不能行”怀恨在心，顺着他说，“厉害，则哥特别厉——啊！……慢、慢点……哈啊……太深了……沈则……”  
  
“不是喜欢叫哥吗？”腿被抬得更高，沈则两手抓住他的臀，缓慢又色情地用力揉捏，“叫哥哥来听听。”  
“……”言烁整个人都软化了，哑着嗓子顺从地叫，“哥哥……”  
  
“叫哥哥干嘛？”他越软，沈则越来劲。  
言烁却没懂。  
沈则教他：“乖，宝贝，你说，叫哥哥操你。”  
“……”言烁不开口，沈则抓起他的手，摸到下面两人结合的地方，让他握着自己的性器，贴着他手心往里操干。  
言烁被刺激得眼睛都红了，用力挣却挣不开，沈则放了手，转而捏住他前面硬起的那根，恶劣地折磨起来。  
  
言烁忍不住，湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着沈则，但反抗无果，只能继续顺从。  
他伸手搂住沈则的脖子，贴上去软软地叫：“哥哥……”  
“嗯，叫哥哥干什么？”  
“哥哥干我……干、干我……啊——！”  
“再说一遍。”  
“哥哥干我……啊啊……痛……沈则……呜呜轻点……”  
  
安静的夜晚，大床不停地晃动。  
肉体的拍打声和黏腻的水声几乎没完没了，言烁整个人被操得几乎痉挛了，沈则的性器沾满了湿滑的体液，一次次拔出，再插入，不知疲惫地翻来覆去操他。  
  
言烁浑身潮红，腰软得仿佛要断了，高潮的冲击逼出了他的眼泪，泪和汗水混在一起，床单湿了一大块。  
  
沈则却还没完，把他翻过来，背对自己从背后位插入。  
言烁臀部高高翘起，凹下去的腰线到肩胛骨，在灯光下显出一片湿漉的色泽。沈则一边掐着他的腰，一边着迷地低头亲他。  
  
“够、够了……”言烁控制不了抽泣，几乎崩溃地求饶，“好痛，要、要被插坏了……”  
“不会坏的，宝贝。”  
沈则正做得尽兴，言烁越哀求，他骨子里的恶劣因子越忍不住冒头，这种感觉很陌生，但令人热血沸腾。  
  
言烁哭得更凄惨了，手指无力地抓紧床单，呜呜咽咽地喊沈则。  
沈则想看他流眼泪的眼睛，将他再次翻转过来，压在身下，捧起他的脸，终于放缓了节奏。  
  
“别哭了，宝贝。”  
“……”  
言烁两眼通红，狠狠瞪他一眼。  
  
沈则嘴角一勾，情不自禁笑了下，让言烁搂着自己的腰，腹肌往上一贴，浑身都是湿的。  
他忍不住想发泄了，哄着言烁道：“宝贝，我射进去行吗？”  
“……”言烁这才反应过来，“……你没戴套。”  
“对不起，忘了。”  
沈则往深处一顶，精关大开，直接射到最里面。  
“好遗憾，不会怀孕。”他舒服地叹息了一声，高潮时的嗓音格外性感，贴在言烁耳边说，“好想要一个宝宝，言言给我生的……”  
“……”  
言烁简直说不出话来，咬着嘴唇瞪他。  
沈则享受了一会高潮的余韵，搂着言烁接吻。  
  
当天晚上，他们又做了两遍，一次在床上，一次在浴室。  
彻底结束时言烁几乎要昏过去了，睡着前他意识模糊地说，明天不能回家了，这副状态怎么见他父母？他得休息一下。  
沈则同意了。  
  
显然他们都清楚，此时此刻世上再也没有比他们更昏头的人了，被爱情和激情冲昏头脑，恐怕休息几天也缓不过来。  
  
假期最多一个星期，以后还要工作呢，一起出现在镜头下的时候，会表现得很明显吗？不会被看出来吧？  
言烁乱七八糟想了一通，眨眼就睡着了。  
  
而沈则在他睡去之后，心里那股激情仍然没有排解出去，忍了半天，拿手机编辑微博——  
  
“我的小宝贝@言烁。”  
……秀得太丧心病狂了。  
沈则忍住，改了一下，“我的小狗狗@言烁”。  
他无法更含蓄，不秀会死，于是就这样发了出去。  



	3. 伴舞第四十一章

41.出柜  
  
沈则过生日是一件大事，网上的粉丝们早就提前为他准备了庆生活动，各种各样的祝福、表白，生日礼物，这是粉丝的一片心意，沈则专门去公司接收了一下，像往年一样，认真拆开看了，然后拍照发微博感谢。  
  
除此之外，他现实中的同学、亲戚长辈、业内朋友等，各方人员纷纷发来贺电，言烁一直和他在一起，可他电话不断，他们一上午基本没干什么。  
言烁对此很惊奇，他以为以沈则的作风，会干脆利落地把手机关掉，嫌烦。因为他都听得出，其中有一些人和沈则并不算熟，社交应酬套近乎罢了，沈则竟然照单全收了。  
  
对此，沈则给的解释是：“一直不爱搭理人，一年中总得有一天搭理搭理人家，省得与世隔绝。”  
言烁点了点头，听懂了，意思是说常年在天上呆着，找个喜庆的日子下下凡也挺好的。  
  
就这样，他们在沈则的房子，一起度过了不算十分特别的一天。  
至少没有言烁想象中那么特别，他想象中是什么样呢？浪漫？梦幻？非比寻常？  
这些概念太抽象了，计划到实处时，沈则问他想怎么过，他讲不出来。其实这也不能怪他，他们不能出门约会，一直呆在家里能浪漫到哪去？  
言烁想亲手做一顿烛光晚餐，却又苦于不会做饭。沈则也不会。  
最后只好订了一桌菜，生日蛋糕摆在中间，吹蜡烛许愿的时候，沈则许下的愿望是“明年也要一起过生日”。  
言烁吐槽他，这个愿望过于朴素了，然后拿出了自己准备好的生日礼物。  
  
拆礼物之前，言烁故意跟沈则卖关子：“你猜是什么？”  
沈则心情很好，脸上带着笑，可他不太了解言烁平时给人送礼是什么路子：“给点提示？”  
“不能提示太多。”言烁说，“是一个很俗气的东西，但你一定会喜欢。”  
“真的吗？”沈则顿了一下，耿直道，“宝贝儿，虽然你送什么我都不挑，但我不喜欢太俗气的东西，等会打开包装，你问我喜不喜欢的时候，我是不会昧着良心说假话的。”  
言烁嘁了一声，绕到桌子对面，趴在沈则肩膀上笑：“你拆开看嘛。”  
  
沈则拆了，是一枚戒指。  
翡翠戒指，浓绿欲滴，看上去很有年代感。  
  
沈则一愣：“这是……？”  
“我家祖传的，我妈说将来送给儿媳妇。”言烁笑眯眯道，“俗不俗？喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，但你妈同意吗？”沈则放下戒指，把言烁拎起来抱到沙发上，连蛋糕也顾不上切了，就这么压着言烁做了一次。  
  
第一次谈恋爱的感觉是最特别的，没对比没参照，陌生又新鲜。  
言烁觉得自己可能有点莽撞了，但送出去不后悔。  
高中生式恋爱也蛮好的，高中生们之所以大多失败，是因为只有青涩的感情，还不知道前途如何，把握不了以后的人生方向。  
而他们再怎么说都是事业有成的成年人了，以后的生活中有可能会发生什么，基本可预料可掌控，于是双方在感情上的青涩和坦诚，反而成了这段恋爱的优势。  
  
言烁被脱了裤子，上衣仍然好好的。  
沈则掐住他的腰，顶弄得很慢，但每一下都又深又用力。  
言烁整个人都软了，被折磨得十分难受，这么慢吞吞地弄了好一会，终于忍不住开口求沈则快一点。  
……  
做了很久，结束时天早就黑透了。  
他们一起洗了澡，把凉掉的饭菜热了一遍重新端出来吃，并开了一瓶酒。  
  
吃饭闲聊时，再一次谈到见家长的事。  
言烁连家传的戒指都送了，不跟家里报备一下说不过去。  
他们商量了一下，计划是叫言烁找一个合适的机会，先去探探口风，今天是1月23日，眼看着快到农历年了嘛，过年好说话。  
  
但计划得好好的，言烁却喝上头了，他酒量一直很差，醉后耍酒疯的事不是第一次干了。  
沈则把他安放在沙发上，自己收拾餐桌，刚收拾完从厨房出来，就见言烁在打电话。  
  
“宝贝，你在和谁聊天？”他坐到言烁身边，从茶几上抽出一张纸巾擦干了手。  
言烁没理他，自顾自对电话里说：“对，是男朋友。”  
沈则：“？”  
言烁醉得毫不自知，理直气壮说：“妈妈，我已经长大了，你为什么要管我和谁谈恋爱？你打麻将输了那么多我也没管啊，我还帮你瞒着我爸呢，你怎么能忘恩负义？”  
沈则：“……”  
乖乖，你可真是你妈妈的好宝宝，小心被打断腿。  
  
“言言，别乱说话。”沈则压低声音，试图把言烁按住。  
但醉鬼的潜力是无限大的，言烁挣脱开，嗖地一下跑到沙发后面去，不满地瞪沈则：“你干嘛？你怕了？我妈还没说什么呢，你就想溜？你这个渣男！”  
转头又对电话哭诉，“妈妈，他对我不好，我过得好苦啊。”  
沈则：“……”  
  
简直是一场喜剧。  
言烁自己毫不知情，沈则被黑得体无完肤，他当时也是脑子抽了，抢过言烁的电话，向对方解释：“阿姨，我没有，我对他很好的，他喝醉了乱讲话，您别当真。”  
说完才反应过来，如果他别掺和，说不定局面还能挽回一下，对面能当做言烁自导自演全程瞎编，他们有机会循序渐进。  
结果他一开口，出柜实锤了。  
  
算了，反正瞒得了一时，瞒不了一世。  
沈则抓住言烁，把人老老实实地摁进怀里，捂住嘴巴。言烁动不了了，只能眨着大眼睛，发出呜呜呜的声音，还十分闲不住地用舌头舔沈则的手掌心。  
沈则没空和他玩小狗狗角色扮演，迟疑了一下，见对面的徐韵岚女士没挂电话，趁热打铁，一口气全坦白了。  
  
当然，坦白要讲究分寸，含蓄一些比较好。  
这不难，毕竟不是亲自见面，只在电话里聊天，看不见双方的表情，沈则没那么紧张。  
他斟酌了一下措辞，着重讲自己和言烁的情比金坚，并把当初第一次告白时没说出口的海誓山盟对徐女士讲了一遍，讲什么呢，无非就是我会对他很好、一直照顾他，认真对待两个人的事业，相互扶持好好工作，更要一起孝敬父母……总之说了特别多，多得沈则自己都忐忑了，怀疑这番话是不是太过于花言巧语，不会起到反效果吧？  
  
可事已至此，该不该说，都已经说完了。  
沈则最后一句话是：“我想和言言在一起一辈子，您能给我个机会吗？”  
徐韵岚没说同不同意，说了声“知道了”就把电话挂了。  
  
这态度并非是冷淡，相比之下似乎更像慌张。  
不仅他们没做好准备，她猝不及防得知这个消息，也很慌乱吧，需要一点时间用来消化。  
  
然而，不管沈则怎么忐忑，徐韵岚如何发慌，言烁是什么都感觉都没有，开开心心耍酒疯。  
他跨在沈则腿上，搂着沈则的脖子在他肩膀上拱来拱去，把沈则拱出火了，拎着他回卧室，衣服一扒，压在床上“家法伺候”了半宿。  
  
第二天醒来又很晚了。  
言烁被告知了昨天晚上发生的事，沈则说：“我有种不好的预感。”  
“什么？”  
“你妈不会拆散咱俩吧？要求你必须和我分手，否则她就怎么怎么样……”  
  
他们一起躺在被窝里，言烁噗哧一笑：“什么怎么怎么样？她能干嘛？一哭二闹三上吊威胁我？我妈不是那种人。”  
  
话虽如此，这么突然地出柜了，言烁心里也没底。  
他和沈则谁都没说话，一起安静地盯着天花板。  
  
过了一会，沈则突然开口：“我妈早就不在了。”  
言烁转头看他。  
沈则说：“我想，母亲和父母可能是有些区别的吧，其实我爸不太在意这方面，但他不是通情达理，他是见识得多了，不放在眼里，不当回事，就当我在玩。他对我和我哥的期望更多放在事业方面，老眼光来看，一个男人，只要事业成功，有足够高的社会地位，那么他在私下是喜欢玩女人还是玩男人，都是不值一提的小事，无伤大雅。我爸就是这种思想。”  
  
沈则的语气有点怅然：“如果我妈还活着，应该会更关心我吧？她会在意我喜欢谁，我过得开不开心……”  
他也转过头，和言烁对视。  
言烁伸手抱住他：“你说这些干嘛？不许跟我卖可怜啊。”  
沈则不掩饰：“哦，被发现了。”  
  
“……”言烁忍不住笑，亲了沈则一口，“没事，别怕，不管怎么样我都不会抛下你的，我妈可通情达理多了，我保证，以后我妈就是你妈。”  
八字还没一撇呢，言烁大言不惭地开始吹了：“我妈做菜特别好吃，等我们下次一起回去，让她给你做一桌拿手好菜，保证吃得你家都不想回了，从此以后赖在我家不走，乖乖地给我爸妈当儿媳妇。”  
  
“……儿媳妇？”沈则伸手按住言烁的鼻尖，把他按成猪，哼声道，“是上门女婿吧。”


End file.
